1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal assembling method of a master cylinder and a seal assembling apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-190106, filed Aug. 31, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a brake master cylinder for a vehicle, there is a technique of disposing a seal in a groove of a main body. In this technique, the seal is inserted into a main body in a state in which the seal is deformed in a horseshoe shape by pliers. The seal inserted into the main body is disposed in the groove of the main body by releasing deformation due to the pliers (for example, see Published Japanese Translation No. 2004-521799 of the PCT International Application)
In the technique, manufacturing efficiency is not high.